


million dollar babies - seibab rallod noillim

by Lil_Lizard_Leah



Series: Dark Mirror Verse [3]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Dark, Breaking and Entering, Crimes & Criminals, Dark, Evil, Heist, Humor, M/M, Robbery, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 11:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19005289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Lizard_Leah/pseuds/Lil_Lizard_Leah
Summary: The losers plan a heist, and its success relies on three things: Ben's ability to charm his way into anyone's pants, Richie and Eddie's ability to sneak around, and Beverly's ability to play any role issued to her.~ can be read as a stand alone ~





	million dollar babies - seibab rallod noillim

Ben Hanscom, or as they so accurately called him, Ben  _Handsome_ , was the key to their plan. If he failed, the whole thing would go up in flames. Despite the fact that they’d been planning for months, meticulously going over every detail, the plan still relied on Ben being about to charm the pants off their target.

Ben, of course, had had no problem doing just that. He’d arrived at the bar at 8:49, ‘ran into’ the subject at 9:14, and was strolling out of the bar with her on his arm by 10:45. It had taken a little convincing, and a few rounds of drinks, but finally the woman warmed up to the idea of taking Ben home with her.

Ben couldn’t help but scoff at how easily she’d put herself in harms way without a second thought. She should be lucky the only thing they planned on doing that night was rob her, others may not have been so kind.

It was easy for the rest of the group to spot Ben walking through the parking lot, his eyes locking with theirs as a signal to start their engine. Slowly, they pulled out of the lot behind a bright red convertible, top down to make it that much easier to follow; just keep their eyes on the blonde mop of hair beside the ostentatious black up-do.

It took them under ten minutes to reach was was presumably their destination. They parked just a few doors down after watching the crimson car pull into the driveway of a house that was just one step below a mansion. Even with the windows rolled up, they could all hear the slow whistle that Ben let out as he observed the house before him, before disappearing inside.

They were quick to move into action once the front door shut. Eddie and Richie vaulted over their seats into the back, grabbing the large, sturdy bags they’d used on countless heists. Beverly switched on the radio to a low station and eased back in her seat, relaxing until her get-away skills were needing. Mike and Bill began pushing the back seats down to make more room for any larger items they may get their hands on. And finally, Stan hopped out of the van, lifting a cigarette to his lips and preparing to look as inconspicuous as possible. He was to be their look-out, their first signal if anyone started to get suspicious. Stan looked the most wealthy out of all of them, so he would be the last one to arise suspicion from the neighbors; just a young boy out for a smoke at night.

Inside, Ben was being as endearing as he possibly could. His warm smile and calculated winks would probably fool anyone. They were good enough to hide the way his jaw clenched or his fingers twitched every time the woman would say something particularly nasty. Ben wasn’t a saint, but at least he wasn’t an old racist lady who made jokes about ‘the blacks’ like it was still the 1940′s.

When they’d been hunting for targets a few months ago and had come across this woman, they’d known right away she was the one. She ticked off all their boxes; rich, estranged from most of her family, a bit of a loner, and desperate,  _oh so desperate_. They knew then that they could send Ben in there, and with a few bats of his eyelashes, she’d be unknowingly leading him right to her stash.

They waited with baited breaths for the text from Ben, and once it arrived, they were moving into action without a second thought.

 

Eddie and Richie snuck around to the back of the house, keeping their footfalls light and ducking low enough that their heads couldn’t be seen from any open windows. When they rounded the corner, they saw Ben already standing at the open door, a quick wave of his hand ushering them to hurry.

“She’s in the downstairs bathroom but it’s already been a few minutes.” Ben supplied in a hushed tone as Richie and Eddie slipped past him. “She’s insufferable, by the way. You guys owe me big time.”

“Sure big guy. Did you get the layout?” Richie whispered.

“Yeah, she gave me the tour as soon as we got here. Last room at the end of the hall is hers, that’s probably where she keeps most things stored.”

“Benjamin!?” The woman’s shrill voice carried through the living room as her heels clacked against the floor.

“Good luck.” Eddie smirked before him and Richie both disappeared up the stairs, out of sight just in time.

“What are you doing in here?” The woman asked as she walked into the kitchen.

“Oh, I just wanted a glass of water.” Ben lied smoothly.

“Right, hydration is very important before a midnight ruckus.” The woman winked in a way that made her face contort unattractively, and Ben had to clear his throat to hide the laugh that bubbled up.

 

The floor of the upstairs was entirely carpeted, making it easier for Richie and Eddie to sneak around. They found the target’s room quickly, slipping in without a sound and shutting the door behind them. They could heard Ben’s voice filtering up through the floor, and made a note to keep an ear to the ground to make sure Ben keeps her distracted.

Searching a room for valuables is pretty easy, people almost always store things in the same places. Inside a pillow, beneath a floorboard, behind picture frames; people were predictable. It made Eddie and Richie’s job easier, but it also took the fun out of a heist.

“Wow, uh... Richie?” Eddie whispered from across the room.

Richie turned around from where he’d been looting through the woman’s jewelry box, attention turning to what Eddie held in his hand.

“Holy shit!” Richie exclaimed a little too loudly. A moment later they heard Ben having a coughing fit downstairs, no doubt trying to conceal Richie’s outburst.

“You’re going to get us caught you fucking idiot!” Eddie chastised quietly.

Richie abandoned his post to rush over to Eddie, grabbing the zip lock out of his hands and holding it up to the light.

“Holy shit...” Richie repeated. “How much do you think is in here?”

“Maybe 10 thousand?” Eddie suggested, eyeing the package. “But  _this_...” Eddie pushed the dresser out of the way, revealing another 4 zip lock bags taped to the back. “Is at least half a million.”

Richie’s jaw dropped along with the bag he was holding, causing a clunk. Their eyes fell to the floor, as if the money had committed a crime worse than the one they were committing. Their eyes flitted up and locked in horror as they waited with baited breaths. They couldn’t hear Ben’s voice anymore; a sign that they might have been caught.

They waited... and waited... and waited... until a sharp giggling shriek was heard. They both let out the breath they’d been holding, laughing as they heard a few “Oh Benjamin!”s.

They were quick to get back to work then, filling their bags with all the cash they’d found, as well as all the jewelry on the vanity, and a few larger items they thought they might be able to sell for a good buck.

Their baggage was heavy by the end of it, heavy enough to make Eddie teeter a bit on his feet. Richie muffled a laugh behind his hand as Eddie struggled to hike the bag higher over his shoulder.

“Why the fuck did they send us in here and not Bill and Mike? They’re the strongest.” Eddie complained.

“Because  _we’re_  the sneakiest.” Richie bragged. “Now shut up before you get that title taken away from us by getting us caught.”

As if jinxing it, Ben’s voice was suddenly booming.

“OKAY, IF YOU INSIST, I SUPPOSE WE CAN GO TO YOUR ROOM.”

“Shit shit shit shit shit-” Eddie was frozen in place.

“WOW, THIS PAINTING IS ABSOLUTELY BEAUTIFUL, WHO PAINTED IT?”

“Eddie move your weak little ass!” Richie shout-whispered as he headed for the window across the room.

Eddie’s feet kicked into gear before his brain did, carrying him over to Richie.

“Richie we’re on the second floor, you’re gonna break your legs you idiot.” Eddie hissed.

“Better to break my legs now than to break out of jail later.” Richie slid the window open as far as it would go, giving them just enough room to jump out.

“WOW THESE STAIRS ARE REALLY STURDY. YOU KNOW, IN MY HOUSE, THE STAIRS CREAK EVERY TIME YOU CLIMB THEM. GOTTA ADMIRE A GOOD SET OF STAIRS.”

“Eddie, it’s now or never.” Richie’s eyes were pleading but ringed with an air of indifference, as if he might leave Eddie behind if the time came, but he didn’t really want to.

“Fuck it.” Eddie peered out the window, noticing a row of bushes directly below them and a pool not too far ahead. From where they were, they could probably make the jump into the water.

With no time to calculate the distance, Eddie let his bag drop into the bushes, both cushioning its fall and softening the sound of its landing. Then, before he could overthink it, he threw both legs out the window, sitting on the ledge, and pushed off with as much strength as he could.

He hit the water pretty hard, hard enough to leave some bruising and probably fuck up his back, but with nothing broken he happily swam to the edge and hauled himself out of the pool, running over to the bushes where both his and Richie’s bags lied.

The splash from behind him happened just seconds later, and before he knew it Richie was rushing to his side.

“IT’S PROBABLY JUST A RACCOON.” Ben’s voice was now clear, loud enough to drift through the open window above them.

They pressed themselves against the wall immediately, hoping that the darkness would shield them.

“We don’t get raccoons around here...” The woman said skeptically, peering out the window and down at her pool. The water was still moving, not yet having settled from their fall.

“Well, whatever it was, it’s gone.” And with that, they heard the window snap shut.

Richie and Eddie took off running, their wet clothes hard to move in and their bags weighing them down. They passed Stan, who’s head snapped at the movement before he realized it was them. He quickly joined them, jogging  towards the van and helping Eddie to haul his bag into the back once Bill had popped the trunk.

“Why are you two wet?” Mike asked, amused.

“Eat a cock, Mike.” Richie clipped back.

After their loot was securely in the back, all three of them rounded the van, climbing in as quickly and ungracefully as they could. Once they were inside and the doors were closed, Beverly took out her cell phone, pulling up Ben’s number and putting the next phase of the plan into action.

They all waited quietly as the dial tone rang, until Ben picked up and Beverly shifted into character.

“Honey, where are you? You said you’d be home by one. Are you cheating on me again?” She drawled in a fake accent.

Ben recited his lines, clean and convincing, as Beverly started talking over him, raising her voice so it would undoubtedly be heard by the woman sitting beside him.

The phone call ended in record time, and three minutes later Ben was tripping out the front door as the woman threw his jacket on the lawn, slamming the door behind him.

Ben picked up his jacket, slinging it over his shoulder before he sauntered down the driveway and headed for their van, a nearly imperceptible pep in his step.

 

The door slid open as soon as he was in front of it, a pair of arms pulling him into the car swiftly.

They started moving immediately, throwing Ben backwards into someone’s lap.

“Woah, slow down Bev, we’re good. She doesn’t suspect a thing, well, other than suspecting I’m cheating on my wife.” Ben winked at Bev in the rear-view mirror. “She was not too keen on that.”

“Good job on keeping her downstairs, fuckwit.” Richie bit out, crossing his sopping wet arms over his chest.

“I’m sorry! She was a woman on a mission! I stalled for as long as I could; even went as far as to kiss the old broad.” Ben made a fake gagging noise.

“Don’t worry love-bug, we’ll make it up to you.” Bev flirted from the front seat.

“Hey! I risked breaking my legs so we could make it out of there without getting caught, are you gonna make it up to  _me_  too?” Richie asked stubbornly.

Eddie punched Richie’s arm hard enough to leave a bruise, causing a hiss in response.

“Hey, it’s not my fault Bev has a better mouth than you do.” Richie grumbled towards Eddie.

The two began to bicker, filling the car with the familiar sound of chaos.

They drove back to their shared building, choosing Bill’s apartment to congregate and look over their haul.

And if Eddie and Richie fell asleep in a pile of hundred dollar bills that night, well that’s neither here nor there.

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a change of pace from the last two pieces in this series, but I hope you'll all still enjoy it! A life on the dark side can't all be sex, there's other important things... like crime. ;)


End file.
